Almost
by MakeMeSayHi
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi go on a mission. But things go wrong.


**.****Almost .**

_**Life is pretty awesome;**_

They were happy together. Sakura. Naruto. Sasuke. Their lives were rocky roads which when joined became perfectly smooth. They couldn't live without each other. _All three of them_. When one cracked; the other two broke. When one shattered; the other two were destroyed. When one was hurt; the other two cried. When one died_… there was nothing left_.

.

.

.

They were on a mission. A simple S-rank mission. Simple _for them_. Professionals as they were called. Their leader Kakashi in the front. Naruto and Sakura diagonally behind him. And Sasuke at the last. A diamond formation. The mission? Assassinate Mist rogue-nins.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke remembering how they had had the same formation when they brought him back, except Sai was stationed instead of Sasuke. Naruto had carried Sasuke on his back. Sasuke with torn limbs and a bruised face. Sakura remembered.

..

.

_They jumped through the trees gracefully, silently. Four ninjas. One traitor._

_Kakashi in the front, confident aura, relaxed shoulders. They had completed their fated mission of bringing __**him**__ back._

_Sakura on his left behind him, a huge smile on her face, yet clear anger in her eyes. __**He**__ would have to wait a long time before he got her forgiveness. _

_Naruto on her right, grinning wildly, determined eyes. He couldn't wait to make __**him**__ a part of team seven again before beating the crap outta __**him**__._

_Sasuke on Naruto's back, glaring eyes, yet a warm look thrown at Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi from time to time. Silently cursing, yet silently thankful for giving __**him **__another chance into their lives._

_Sai behind the group, watching carefully, suspiciously. So __**he**__ is the one they were after, the one who looked at the others with an unexplainable emotion._

_They jumped through the trees gracefully, silently. Four ninjas. One traitor._

_Kakashi relaxed, Naruto grinned, Sakura smiled, Sasuke glared._

_Sai observed._

_.._

_._

_**Joyous too,**_

Team Seven had become whole again that time. Sakura smiled.

_.._

_._

Naruto looked at the sky. He wondered how many more days would it take before they reached the Mist border. He wanted to finish the mission as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to go back to Konoha and snuggle with his lovers. He glanced at them both remembering how their relationship came into being. It was all Sakura's idea. He never believed Sakura could come up with an idea like that. An absolutely against-the-rules idea. Naruto remembered.

..

.

_It had been two months since Sasuke came back. Since they __**brought**__ him back. Team Seven was considered legendary. Perfect co-ordination. Perfect technique. Perfect jutsu. Perfect mission execution. Just __**Perfect**__. Kakashi could never be more proud. That's what everyone thought._

_Kakashi was, on the contrary, far from proud. He knew about the growing tension between his team. A __**hormone-driven**__ tension. Sakura loved Sasuke. Sasuke loved Naruto. Naruto loved Sakura. So complicated._

_They were on the training ground. Waiting for their ever-late Sensei. It was a really hot day. Sakura had taken off her tank top, wearing only her sports bra and shorts. Naruto had a nose-bleed and Sasuke gaped. Two hours later, Naruto couldn't resist the heat and discarded his shirt. Sasuke's eyes almost popped out and Sakura drooled. Sakura and Naruto had stared at Sasuke since he was the only one fully-clothed. Sasuke resisted. Another three hours passed, and he removed his white robe leaving his brown pants on. Sakura nearly fainted and Naruto couldn't help but blush._

_Now this was getting awkward. None of them could stop staring at each other. Sexy Sakura. Hot Naruto. Sexily hot Sasuke. __**Heaven**__._

'_Ano, I had this in mind since a long time ago…'.Fidget. Fidget._

'_Aa?' .Tense._

'_Yes Sakura-chan?'. Concerned._

'_Don't we all love each other?' .Innocent Eyes._

'…' _. ._

'_Wha- Sakura-chan..Of cou- I mean what are you talking about?' .Flabbergasted. _

'_I mean, it's a fact that I love Sasuke and he loves you and you love me, right?' .Serious._

'_Nani!? The Teme doesn't l-like me!' .Blush. Blush._

'_You do right, Sasuke-kun?' .Innocent voice._

'_Hn.' .Annoyed. Blush._

'_W-w-What's going on!? Sakura-chan TEME LIKES ME?'_

'_Yes Naruto. I like, no, I __**love **__you too. And I think we should all be together. I don't mind sharing you with Sasuke-kun.' .Smile._

'_Sakura. I like you __**and**__ Naruto.' .Stares._

'…_..Really?'. Gape._

'_Yes' .Smirk._

'_HOLY SHIT THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE. SAKURA-CHAN LIKES ME!' .Grin. Grin. ' Teme, I like you too even though it's weird.' .Cheeky smile._

'_Aa' .Smirk. Smirk._

'_Well, it's settled then. Naruto, Sasuke-kun. I love you both.' Smile. Smile. Wink._

_Clap .Clap. 'Well well, that was a nice show. I'm happy for you guys. Let's train now.' .Smile. _

_Stare. Stare. Scream. Glare._

_.._

_._

_**And even a little lovable;**_

They were happy since then. Naruto smiled.

..

.

Sasuke scanned the area. They had set up a camp. He didn't want any enemy ninjas lurking around. Kakashi had gone to collect wood. Sakura and Naruto were setting up their tents. God, how he wished he could sleep with them again. Sasuke glanced at them, remembering how they spent their first night together. A very _drunken _night. Sasuke remembered.

..

.

_They were at Sakura's place. Naruto had suggested they play poker. So they did. With sake bottles in their hands. After a few hours Naruto was left in his boxers and socks and Sasuke wore shorts. They were well into their second or third bottle when Sakura had lost her fifth or sixth round and had to take off her pants, leaving her in her __**lacy red**__**lingerie**__. That's when things went down._

_Sakura had let out an 'eep' when she saw the boys' noticeable hard on. Naruto and Sasuke had exchanged one look and pounced on poor Sakura. They had pinned her on the floor and had their way with her. That was the first time they did it. __**On the floor**__. It had been like paradise for them. Three broken pieces finally complete._

_Sakura had complained of her back pain for days. Sasuke had triumphantly smirked and Naruto had made a rather perverted remark that earned him a slap._

_.._

_._

_**With surprises here and there,**_

That night was unforgettable. Sasuke smiled.

..

.

Kakashi looked ahead. It would take half a day to reach the Mist border. He wanted this mission to end. He had a bad feeling about it for some reason. His years of experience told him that something was colossally wrong. The Hokage had been too vague. Either because of lack of information or because it wasn't meant for their ears. This was supposed to be S-ranked. Funny that they hadn't met with any trouble even though they were this close to the border. Extremely suspicious. He glanced at Sakura. She was sharp. She must have noticed.

Sakura's eyes met his. 'Kaka-Sensei, something's wrong. There should have been enemies here already.' She frowned. No sooner did she say it than three kunai flew at her. She dodged them easily. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. His eyes widened. 'Shit! We're surrounded.'

The team landed on a clearing below back to back. They were immediately surrounded by ninjas on all sides. Naruto growled 'Nothing we can't handle.' Naruto made the seals for his trademark Kage-Bunshin no jutsu. An army of Narutos emerged and they ran towards the enemy-nin in front of him. Sakura grinned and put on her fighting gloves. 'I'll take care of the ones here!' Kakashi looked at Sasuke. 'You know what to do.' Sasuke smirked. 'Aa.' Sasuke took out his sword and ran forward while Kakashi activated his Sharingan and went to take care of the Nins standing in front of him.

..

.

They fought for hours. The enemy-nins were persistent. Sakura was almost out of chakra. Naruto's bunshins were disappearing fast. Sasuke was at his limit too. Kakashi was barely holding on.

Reinforcements weren't stopping for the enemy. They just kept coming. They were aiming for what they thought was the weakest link in the team. _Sakura_. The nins she was fighting kept increasing. Never dwindling. The others were too busy to notice. Sakura's chakra was slowly, slowly vanishing. She was _tired_. What with the life she carried in her stomach. She hadn't yet told her boys about it. She discovered it just days ago. Her child was just one week old. _Their_ child. She couldn't lose here.

That's when it happened.

Sakura just barely saw the kunai. The kunai aimed at her _stomach_, at her _baby_. She just wanted to protect it. She was a mother. Mothers always protected their children. That's what she did. She protected her child….she bent forward and took the kunai directly in her heart. How stupid. She could have just blocked it with her hand instead. But it wasn't her fault, she convinced herself. She was doing her duty. She had to. It was instinct.

Sakura fell.

..

.

_**But no matter how good it is;**_

Hell broke loose as soon as they saw Sakura fall.

Naruto awakened the nine-tailed beast.

Sasuke and Kakashi used Amaterasu.

None of the enemies were left alive.

..

.

'Sakura!' . .

'SAKURA- CHAN!' .Cry. Cry.

'Sakura, wake up! Dammit.' .Guilt. Guilt.

He should have protected her. God damn it Sakura.

He should have taken better care of her. Looked after his Sakura-Chan.

He should have been watchful. He was the leader for god's sake.

..

.

All of Konoha attended the funeral. Everyone cried. Everyone except Sasuke and Naruto. And surprisingly everyone understood. After all they knew –

_When one cracked; the other two broke. When one shattered; the other two were destroyed. When one was hurt; the other two cried. When one died… __**there was nothing left.**_

..

.

_**Life always ends someday.**_

..

.

_Sakura watched them. She smiled sadly. Her dream of having a happy family. She almost reached it. Almost._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A.N –**_

I hope you like it. I know it's a little depressing. But hope you enjoyed it.

_**REVIEW**_ please!


End file.
